Et le loup tomba amoureux de l'agneau
by sick-first-love
Summary: Drago, notre cher tendre et beau serpentard, apprend par hasard qu'il va devoir accueillir une nouvelle élève de Poudlard dans son manoir. Elle, Jenny, n'a pas de foyer car ses parents sont morts lors de la célèbre Grande Bataille... Tout ne va pas bien se passer, parce que même si Jenny est une sang-pur elle n'en est pas une serpentarde pour autant... !BEAUCOUP DE LEMON! DM & OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rappel : Voldemort et Dumbledore sont morts. Bonne Lecture! :)

_**Et le loup tomba amoureux de l'agneau**_

Ce matin, je m'étais préparée normalement pour ma rentrée à Beaubaton la célèbre école de sorcellerie qui faisait concurrence à Poudlard avec Durmstrang. J'étais une élève plutôt populaire et respectée des autres. Ici les classes n'étaient pas faites avec des personnes possédant des caractères semblables (les Serpentards regrouper pour leur attitude mauvaise), tout le monde était respecté qu'importe ses convictions. Or ce matin-là, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu…

Alors que Jenny prépara ses vêtements et les enfila à l'aide d'un sort, elle entendit un bruit assourdissant provenant d'en bas, elle descendit ses escaliers à la hâte et elle trouva un hibou beau, grand et bien droit devant elle qui la regarder. Il déposa dans sa main une lettre scellée par de la cire rouge extrêmement belle. Elle ouvrit la lettre et la lue : « A l'intention de Jenny V. , je me prénomme Lucius Malfoy et je serais ton nouveau tuteur. Tu verras si joint à ce mot de la poudre de cheminette qui te servira à venir au Manoir Malfoy pour y vivre. Ne prend pas beaucoup d'affaire juste tes préférés. Tes regrettés parents ne te l'ont peut-être pas dit mais je suis ton parrain et tu viendras vivre sous mon toit jusqu'à ta majorité. Avec toutes mes condoléances, Lucius Malfoy. ». Elle palpa le petit sachet de poudre et décida de prendre uniquement les affaires qu'elle avait prévue pour sa rentrée a Beaubaton qui serait sûrement retarder… Tandis qu'elle préparait ses affaires dans une valise, elle repensa aux derniers mois qu'elle avait passé en l'absence de ses défunts parents. Elle avait dû se débrouiller seule et maintenant alors qu'elle s'était un peu habituée a leurs absences elle devait vivre ailleurs chez un -presque- inconnu! Tout le monde savait que les Malfoy étaient des partisans, ils étaient un peu comme les assassins de ses parents! Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très attachée à ses parents qui l'avait éduquée à la vieille manière mais elle les respectaient.

Jenny ne voulait décidément pas y allez et elle devrait attendre encore 8 mois pour être majeur, ses parents étaient des sang-purs elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, elle était assez riche pour subvenir seule à ses besoins! Mais elle était dans l'obligeance de respecter cet homme qui se disait son parrain… En une heure, elle avait bouclée sa valise, en y ayant rajouté tout ce dont elle avait besoin mais aussi des souvenirs que ses parents lui avaient légué comme la bague de sa grand-mère et une pensine qui lui servirait peut être lorsqu'elle sera plus âgée pour se rappeler son enfance et sa jeunesse… Se concentrant sur le Manoir elle lança sa poudre dans la cheminée…

**Pendant ce temps chez les Malfoy (ou plutôt dans la chambre de leur progéniture…):**

Un beau blond était en excellente compagnie de la gente féminine, il comptait bien profiter des quelques jours qui lui restaient avant sa rentrée à Poudlard. La femme qui était allongée sur son lit était entièrement nue, elle avait les jambes écartées et elle semblait attendre que le jeune homme la caresse ou mieux encore la pénètre… mais elle pouvait toujours attendre puisque la seule chose qu'il faisait était de passer sa langue sur chaque partie de son corps. Sa verge semblait beaucoup appréciée le petit goût ambrée de sa peau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lécher ses seins qui étaient juste trop gros pour qu'il ne les tienne entièrement dans les paumes de sa main. Le blond aimait beaucoup mordiller les tétons de sa partenaire et sentir le bassin de celle-ci remonter vers le sien… Il lui prit une envie d'être généreux et il glissa un doigt dans le vagin de son amante, elle gémissait sauvagement… Il eut une envie bestiale pendant qu'il glissait l'extrémité de son gland dans l'entrée plus qu'humide de la jeune fille :

« -Dis-le que tu en as envie salope sinon je ne te ferais rien! En disant cela il s'introduisit un peu plus en elle…

-Oh… oui! Prends-moi! Je ferais tout, absolument tout pour toi… »

Comme elle avait été bien docile il prononça le sort de contraception, et il la pénétra d'un coup, il sentait son humidité ou plutôt ses litres de mouilles dégoulinée sur lui… A ce moment, se fut l'extase pour elle. Elle sentit ses jambes tremblait. Et il accéléra encore…

**Au même moment (toujours chez les Malfoy mais une salle moins agitée):**

Jenny visitait en compagnie de Lucius et Narcissa , une beauté froide qui semblait assez maternelle, toutes les salles du Manoir sauf quelques-unes qui avait « appartenue » à Voldemort en personne. Elle repensait au règle de la famille qui ne changeait pas trop de celles de ses parents. Elle quittait un enfer familiale pour un autre en un peu moins conviviale, elle savait au moins faire bonne figure… Mais elle se sentait à l'aise de ce Manoir très élégant qui semblait à l'image de ses habitants… (N.A : humm humm ) Lucius décida qu'il était temps de lui présenter son fils et qu'en plus sa chambre était proche de celle qu'elle occuperait. Fatale erreur, lorsque Lucius ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils sur un « Drago je te présente Jenny notre nouvelle occupante » , le petit trio tomba sur un Drago en pleine forme qui prenait son amante d'un jour en levrette et qui semblait près à exploser a tout bout de champ…

Et voilà! Mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez aimer me lire. Bonne soirée mes lecteurs préférés.


	2. Chapter 2

« People always leave. Sometimes they come back. But, most of the thime they leave forever… » One Tree Hill

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés des petits messages ou autres.

Reprenons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés, Jenny arrive chez les Malfoy -une famille qui ne change pas trop de la sienne si on omet le fait que chez elle : personne n'accueillait quelqu'un nu en compagnie de son amant(e) …

[…]lorsque Lucius ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils sur un « Drago je te présente Jenny notre nouvelle occupante » , le petit trio tomba sur un Drago en pleine forme qui prenait son amante d'un jour en levrette… Bien sur celui-ci ne se rendit compte de rien mais sursauta au bruit de la porte qui claqua énergiquement. Ce qui le fit pénétrer de tout son long dans le vagin de la jeune femme… Femme qu'il congédia après avoir fini sa petite affaire bien entendu.

_**Du côté de Jenny : **_

Ainsi le fils de son tuteur était le mignon petit blond qu'elle avait rencontré lors du « Tournoi des Trois sorciers » … Elle se souvenait parfaitement de lui et elle trouva qu'il avait extrêmement bien grandi, elle eut très envie de renouveler ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui quelques années plus tôt… Même si lui ne se souvenait de rien puisqu'elle avait effacer sa mémoire pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle ait eu honte d'avoir coucher avec lui mais uniquement le fait qu'il soit d'un ans son cadet et qu'à l'époque elle supprimait toujours la mémoire des personnes avec lesquelles elle couchait. Elle avait comprit lors de ce tournoi, qu'elle était quelqu'un de très volage et qu'elle avait un petit côté nympho qui ne plaisait pas forcément aux autres.

Jenny décida d'allez visiter sa chambre pour y ranger ses affaires, pulsion due à son côté maniaque mais aussi héritage génital de son arrière grand-père. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle ne put que remarquer les couleurs froides qu'il y avait dans la salle, ça lui foutait des frissons… Elle qui aimait les couleurs chaudes étaient bien mal lotie! Enfin l'argent qui tourné vers le noir lui plaisait plutôt bien mais le vert à ça non! Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette couleur, elle l'a rendait malade… Alors Jenny utilisa un sortilège de métamorphose et transforma chacun des objets présent dans la pièce d'une couleur noir avec des petits reflets jaune qui donnaient un effet très classe aux meubles.

Il se faisait un peu tard, elle eut donc envie d'enfiler son pyjama noir qui était constitué d'une petite nuisette de dentelle, elle enfila par-dessus une robe de chambre en satin noir. Elle descendit en bas pour le dîner mais dû manger seule car les Malfoy étaient partis rendre visite a des amis à eux. Son repas finit, elle remonta dans sa chambre mais avec attardement pour pouvoir admirer les somptueux portraits et tableaux qui ornés les murs du manoir. Elle se coucha sur son grand lit et commença a écrire des lettres pour ses amies de Beaubâton qui devaient être déçues de son absence. Elles ne lui manquaient pas mais elle se devait de conserver des liens avec des personnes hautes placées comme son père le lui avait apprit.

Après avoir finit d'écrire ses lettres, Jenny décida qu'il était temps de se donner du plaisir ainsi elle mangea un de ses bonbons ensorcelés qu'elle gardait pour l'occasion. En effet, elle les avait ensorcelés de sorte qu'ils contiennent des souvenirs de ses anciennes conquêtes… Elle choisit le bonbon vert et argent en forme de petit dragon qu'elle trouvait très mignon… Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par les souvenirs qui lui revenez en tête…

_**Flash back : **_

Jenny finissait de préparer son maquillage en compagnie de ses amies Amanda, Léna et Marina. Elles parlaient des garçons qui étudier dans les différentes écoles et fantasmer toutes sur l'un d'eux. Jenny coiffait ses beaux cheveux longs châtains clairs, elle avait finit son maquillage qui était très sobre c'est-à-dire un smoky eyes noir et un rouge a lèvre très glamour d'un beau rouge vif. La belle blonde portait cependant une robe bustier noir et blanche extrêmement moulante et bandante avec une paire de talon haut noir pailleté rappelant son smoky, elle était dangereusement belle et assumée pleinement son petit côté femme fatale. Ses amies enfin prêtes, elles descendirent dans la grande salle où avait lieu le bal du Tournoi. Tous les hommes se retournaient sur elle, et comme pour leur dire merci elle ondulait gracieusement du bassin…

En arrivant dans la grande salle, les quatre amies attirèrent tout les regards et chacune alla vers le garçon de son choix. Jenny ne souhaitant pas passer à l'attaque de suite, s'assit et attendit que l'heure passe en sirotant sa bièuraubeurre tranquillement. Elle était très attirée par un jeune homme blond qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, elle se passait tranquillement la langue sur les dents à chaque fois qu'il la regardait et elle entrouvrit ses jambes à chaque fois pour qu'il puisse apercevoir qu'elle ne portait absolument rien en dessous… Elle le vit ravaler plusieurs fois sa salive, c'est vrai qu'il était un peu jeune mais il ferait amplement l'affaire. Elle l'avait remarqué et elle le voulait en elle ,maintenant, son sexe le réclamait. Elle dû se retenir de se masturber au milieu de la salle, elle décida de profiter un peu plus de la fête/et d'allez danser avec quelques hommes très ambitieux qui la tripotée de partout. Elle ne cherchait même plus à les en empêcher; soudain elle sentit une main très froide se poser sur son bras, elle se retourna et vit le beau blond qui la regardée toute à l'heure…

Voulez vous une suite? Je vous promets un bon LEMON pour la suite mais j'aimerais avoir un peu de réaction et d'avis sur ma fiction. J'essaie de faire dans l'originalité mais bon… Je ne suis pas sûre de bien m'en sortir! :s Gros bisou à tous en espérant que vous avez appréciez la lecture. J'attends vos avis avec impatience et encore merci à ceux qui ont laissés des traces de leurs passages! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Tout appartient a J. K. Rowling sauf mes propres personnages que vous reconnaîtrez forcément!

Encore un gros merci aux quelques personnes qui laissent leurs avis, qui ajoutent cette fiction en favoris ou en alerte vraiment un énorme merci! Ça me touche beaucoup parce que ça compte énormément pour moi vos avis et vos encouragements…

_**Chapitre 3**_

Elle ne cherchait même plus à les en empêcher; soudain elle sentit une main très froide se poser sur son bras, elle se retourna et vit le beau blond qui l'a regardée toute à l'heure… Le blondinet lui tendit la main, qu'elle accepta. Ils commencèrent à danser un zouk endiablé lorsque la musique changea et qu'elle se transforma en un flamenco coller-serrer; elle aimait bien sentir ses mains sur son corps. Il prononça à son oreille : « Je m'appel Drago Malfoy. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.», je lui souriais seulement, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître le mien. De toute façon, il ne se souviendra même plus de moi par la suite.

Ils dansaient encore, tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux. Son partenaire avait un regard ingénu, comme s'il ne connaissait rien au sexe alors qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui par les autres filles de Poudlard, elle savait ce qu'on racontait sur lui et comment il ensorcelait ses victimes. Sauf qu'elle, elle n'en serait pas une. Même s'il était charmant, bon d'accord incroyablement sexy…et jeune. Forcément. Il fallait toujours qu'elle craque pour les petits mecs.

Bref, il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Danser avec un joli garçon pendant pratiquement une heure, ne lui ressemblait absolument pas elle avait besoin de plus et elle comptait bien le lui faire comprendre : « Bon écoute mon mignon, il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure d'accord? Car là, je m'emmerde. Ok, tu danses bien et tout mais j'ai besoin de plus…

-Ça tombe bien parce que j'ai très envie de toi, moi…

-Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Regarde c'est à cause de toi ça… » Il déposa sa main sur son pénis. Voilà, le bébé se décidait enfin à devenir grand!

Elle le tira par la main et l'emmena avec elle dans le premier recoin qui irait pour leur petite affaire. Elle se retourna pour mieux le dévorer des yeux, il avait de grand yeux gris perçant qui semblaient savoir beaucoup de chose mais qui semblaient pourtant si ingénus, il possédait une bouche pulpeuse et pleine qui donnait envie de la croquer et de l'embrasser… Elle avait hâte de voir ce qu'il pouvait cacher sous ses vêtements de soirée, très classe et qui lui sied parfaitement. Le vert lui allait parfaitement au teint, il était juste divin et son désir augmenta en l'imaginant nu…

Elle était très chaude en ce moment même et les WC pour homme semblait assez propres et convenables pour convenir à leur petite affaire. Elle l'attira dans le premier WC libre qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle défit à une vitesse affolante les boutons de sa chemise et pu admirait la perfection de son torse, elle ne pu résister à l'envie de lui mordiller les tétons. Elle aimait beaucoup les faire durcir autant que lorsqu'un homme s'occupait des siens. D'ailleurs elle lui fait comprendre en baissant le haut de sa robe bustier qui dévoila ses beaux seins fermes, Drago les prit en mains, les embrassa et suçota ses petits tétons qui durcissaient à point d'œil.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait docilement d'elle, elle commença a caressé la belle érection de Drago qui se frottait contre sa cuisse dénudée. Elle commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise-Merlin merci il ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait laissé dans la Grande salle et qui leur aurait fait perdre du temps…- lorsqu'elle sentit un doigts long et fin s'immisçait en elle. Jenny se cambra un peu plus, contre lui.

Sa jambe gauche entourant le bassin de son partenaire lui permit de baisser un peu plus le pantalon de celui-ci; elle remarque sa grosse bosse et frémit à l'idée de sentir cette queue bien tendue en elle. Oh! Elle ne pouvait plus attendre surtout avec cet abruti qui venait de passer deux doigts sur son clitoris et Merlin seul sait à quel point elle peut être friande de cette gâterie. Elle devait se venger, elle se dégagea d'un coup de reins et s'assis sur le WC. D'un coup sec, le boxer de Drago tomba à terre et elle commença à le branler d'une manière très chaude. Tandis qu'elle sentait le bassin de son amant se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle, elle prit son pénis en boucha et l'engloutit assez loin. Elle ne pouvait le prendre en entier dans sa bouche car il était réellement gros. Puis elle lécha uniquement le bout de son gland qu'elle agrémenta avec une petite branlette, pour finir avec un petit « massage » de ses bourses bien pleines! Sans la prévenir, ce petit con lui éjacula dans la bouche et la força a tout avaler… Elle dû réprimer son envie de vomir. Il avait eu du plaisir et elle aussi mais il fallait vraiment qu'il l'a pénètre parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

Le beau blond l'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes et commença à lui faire un cuni très profond, qui l'a fouillée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle lui tira les cheveux pour relever aisément sa tête et elle lui intima l'ordre de la pénétrait. Drago s'exécuta. Il la souleva dans les airs, la calla contre la paroi des toilettes et la pénétra d'un coup sec qui lui fit sortir son premier cris de jouissance… Ce petit con savait s'y prendre! Mais ce n'était que le début, elle n'avait encore rien vu loin de là… Tandis qu'il l'a pénétrée avec force dans des mouvements très brusques qui lui firent un peu mal sur le coup, elle lui fit un suçon dans le cou. Il frissonnait sous ses baisers car il était un fana des baisers dans le cou et le suçon de cette femme le rendait fou. Peu de temps après, il jouit en elle et alors que l'orgasme allait la foudroyer quelqu'un frappa de toute force à la porte des toilettes! **(**_**N.d.A: c'est vulgaire mais je suis 'obligée' avec ce type de personnages…) **_

« Ouvrez cette porte tout de suite! Il faut retournez dans vos dortoirs immédiatement! dit une voix masculine.

-Très bien je sors de là mais sachez que je suis préfet et que c'était uniquement une pause lors de ronde parce que le bal vient de finir! répondit blondinet

-Alors je vous laisse, excusez-moi pour le dérangement. »

Après un dernier baiser furtif, Drago sorti en vitesse la laissant toute seule… Il était très fier de ce plan cul sachant qu'elle faisait partie des élèves de Beaubaton réputée pour leur petit côté prude.

Jenny était restée dans les WC, les mains posées sur son crâne elle se maudissait, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas mit moins de temps à se remettre de ses émotions? Maintenant elle allait devoir l'attirer quelque part pour lui lancer le sortilège oubliette. Géniale! Elle était vraiment bête. Sur ces quelques idées, elle retourna jusqu'à son dortoir où elle alla se coucher anxieuse, il ne fallait absolument pas que cette aventure s'ébruite….

Voilà, mon troisième chapitre est un peu plus long, je vous remercie de l'avoir lu et espère vous revoir bientôt! Suite? Gros bisous et bon week end à la prochaine!

Petite question : Dois-je arrêter d'écrire des lemons?


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou les amis! Merci aux personnes qui me suivent c'est adorable de votre part et j'apprends beaucoup grâce à vos petits commentaires et je m'efforce de corriger mes erreurs.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

« Si vous lisez ceci, alors cet avertissement est pour vous. Chaque mot que vous lisez de ce texte inutile est une autre seconde perdue dans votre vie. » Quelqu'un a-t-il reconnu cette citation sans tricher? Elle provient d'un film très connu!

_**Chapitre 4 **_

La nuit fut réellement longue pour Jenny… Elle avait passé toute la fin de la soirée à essayer de trouver une solution pour attraper le Serpentard et lui faire oublier ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Vers quatre heure du matin environ, Jenny s'endormit comme un petit bébé. Elle avait passer la nuit à rêver que Drago ait fait circuler des rumeurs à son sujet, plus ou moins contraignantes.

C'est donc de mauvaise que Jenny s'est levée, après avoir supporter les histoires de chacune de ses amies, elle du supporter le fait que son lit avait perdu quelques lattes cette nuit et c'était donc écroulée par terre… ce qui lui avait permit d'obtenir les réprimandes de pas mal des filles de son dortoir. Le pire bien sur fut de voir les regards victorieux qui lui lançait ce stupide gamin décoloré!

Il ne fallait pas lui répondre, surtout pas! Sinon il allait croire qu'il avait gagné! Elle mit en place un petit plan pour le remettre à sa place et en même temps lui voler ses souvenirs… Malfoy aurait mieux fait de remarquer le petit sourire qui naissait au lèvre de notre héroïne et à sa place j'aurais couru bien loin…

Avant de mettre son plan en mode action, il fallait qu'elle soit sûre d'une bonne chose : que personne d'autre à part les deux intéressés ne soit au courant… Elle resta à l'afflux de chaque paroles et de chaque rumeurs qui commençaient à naître grâce à la soirée. En faisant cela, elle apprit qu'une élève totalement coincée d'ordinaire avait eu un rencard avec Victor Krum et qu'elle était très jolie bien que pas sexy du tout; elle apprit aussi qu'une Poufsouffle avait fait explosé le verre de son cavalier sur le bureau d'un des professeurs apparemment l'un des pires de Poudlard et qu'elle avait reçu une heure de colle chaque soir pendant deux semaines (week-end et mercredi compris)… et d'autre chose plus ou moins intéressante…

Bon au moins, elle n'était pas au sujet de toutes les conversations alors tant mieux… L'après midi, elle ne sortit pas voir l'épreuve du dernier jour car elle avait entendu dire que le gamin comptait traîner dans les cours et il fallait absolument qu'elle l'attrape, son école rentrant ce soir chez elle!

Après une longue promenade dans le château a tenté de trouver Mr Malfoy, elle tomba enfin sur lui… Tomba a tout les sens du terme, elle n'avait pas comprit qu'elle avait percuté quelqu'un et même si elle avait très mal au os de son derrière elle se sentait soulagée d'être tombée sur lui…

« -Bah alors, Mlle Beaubaton rien qu'une soirée et tu peux déjà plus te passer de moi? Je pensais pas que tu étais aussi facile a avoir sérieux une vraie chienne. Ça me dégoute sérieux que tu sois une sang pur même une moldue se respecte plus que toi! T'es minable et le pire c'est que tu te crois belle mais non crois pas t'es juste bonne et encore si je dis ça c'est bien parce que j'ai que toi sous la main en ce moment même! Je comprends vraiment pas les nanas qui se plaignent parce qu'elles ont une salle réputation! Bon c'est vrai que dans certains cas c'est le mec qui se venge car il a été rejeter mais quand même! » Dit-il… Jenny le gifla de toutes ses forces et abima sa tête d'ange si méprisable à ses yeux! Elle lui lança un sort de saucissonnage et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

-« Écoute moi bien, petit gamin, déjà pour commencer tu me dois le respect car je suis plus âgée que toi, de plus j'ai un minimum de savoir vivre et je me respecte certes j'ai certains besoins mais comme n'importe qui! D'ailleurs Mr J'ai-couché-avec-tout-le-collège-et-je-me-la-pète tu vas vite te la fermer car je suis sûrement moins facile que toi à avoir! Et le chien entre nous mon chou, c'est toi… puis je sais parfaitement que je suis bien plus que « baisable » parce que tu ne m'aurais jamais touchée sinon! Sur ce beau discours… OUBLIETTE! » prononça Jenny, elle avait enfin réussit à lui faire tout oublier, certes ces mots l'avaient blessée mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir Drago avait été éduquer comme ça elle n'y pouvait absolument rien.

_**RETOUR DANS LE PRESENT :**_

Par Merlin! Le corps de Jenny était parcouru de frisson… Elle avait encore les yeux fermés lorsqu'elle vit un homme à ses côtés qui semblait lui aussi parcouru de milles et uns frissons… En le détaillant des yeux elle eut l'horreur de constater que c'était le petit Malfoy et qu'il semblait avoir vu tout ce qu'elle venait de revivre. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse bouger le petit doigt elle se retrouva piéger dans son regard métallique.

Il semblait d'une extrême fureur et pourtant c'était à elle de lui reprocher quelque chose! C'était plutôt à elle de l'être, il était rentrer dans sa chambre et lui avait prit un bonbon pensine. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas réputés pour céder à leur passion voir à leur pêché. En ce jour, celui de la gourmandise venait de frapper le fils unique de ces sang purs! Son pénis était plutôt expressif d'ailleurs… Jenny ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, et elle constata qu'il était devenu très beau même si ses traits étaient tirés et qu'ils lui donnaient un air triste. Un ancien fils de Mangemort était bien obligé d'assumer ses actes et ceux-ci devait lui peser lourd sur le moral.

La jeune fille savait que les Malfoy avaient été pardonner pour leurs alliances obscures avec l'ancien Mage de la Magie noire plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Elle le haïssait de toutes ses forces, à cause de lui elle avait perdu beaucoup de chose telle que sa famille, ses amis qui étaient restés a Beaubaton mais aussi sa maison et son propre bien être… Heureusement, il lui restait assez d'argent pour pouvoir vivre aisément pendant plusieurs années voir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Sa famille était bien plus riche que celle des Malfoy et tout aussi respectable. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire et elle tenterait de rattraper tout ce qu'elle a perdu à cause de cette misérable guerre et ses nombreuses pertes.

Tandis qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme à côté d'elle commença à la regarder et il sentit la colère monter en lui, il allait l'égorger! Elle se sentait plus forte que lui? Il n'allait pas se gêner pour lui gâcher la vie. Oh oui, il allait se faire un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir et elle regretterait de s'être moquée de lui!

Jenny ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait envie de partir mais elle n'était pas une lâche… Alors elle attendrait qu'il se réveille.

A suivre!

Que va t'il se passer lors de la confrontation? A vos reviews! :D Gros bisous et bonne fête à vous tous!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonne année a tous mes lecteurs! :D

Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et beaucoup de joie(et d'amour bien sûr)!

C'est un peu tard je sais, mais j'ai eu une petite panne d'écriture dû au manque de review… ENFIN je vais quand même vous pondre un petit chapitre: ;)

Petite précision : le chapitre est du point de vue de Drago!

Elle était à côté de moi et semblait attendre une réaction de ma part… Elle ne pensait tout de même restée planter là?! A sa place je serais déjà partis en courant, sachant le super sorcier que je suis.

Jenny était certes jolie et je comprenais parfaitement que j'ai pu coucher avec elle avant et c'est vraiment dommage que je ne m'en souviennes pas…

Quand je pense que j'avais dû me rabattre sur le stupide rat de bibliothèque pour me dépuceler et que j'avais dû sentir son ignoble sang me couler dessus, j'ai envie de tuer cette pétasse de Jenny qui m'a fait oublier notre partie de jambe en l'air!

Je suis sur que n'importe qui à ma place serait horrifier à l'idée de perdre sa virginité avec cette chose immonde… Elle a réellement cru que j'allais tomber amoureux d'une femme au sang immonde? Et puis quoi encore! Je suis un SANG PUR, tout le monde me respecte et si jamais cela se sait je crois bien que je risque de me retrouver seul et avec un père fou furieux sur le dos qui me lancera des tas de doloris jusqu'à ce que mes os se brisent à l'intérieur de mon corps.

J'allais trouver le moyen de me venger et je pense qu'elle va tellement souffrir, qu'elle comptera les jours avant de pouvoir partir d'ici! Je me sens aussi puissant que le pire être de la Terre quand je dis ça et Merlin que c'est bon!...

Je me décidais à lui faire comprendre que j'étais réveillé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger que je me jetais sur son corps et lui bloquait les mains. Je lui dis d'un air méchant, en resserrant de plus en plus fort ses poignets :

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Voldemort!

-Et c'est le petit ex Mangemort qui dit ça?! C'est totalement incroyable et pathétique! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, il fallait que personne ne soit au courant de ça parce que je suis une Sang Pur et c'est très mal vu pour les femmes d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec plusieurs partenaires!

-Parce que tu fais ça avec tous tes partenaires? Pff minable fille arriviste même si tu es une Sang Pur tu ne le mérites absolument pas! Lorsqu'on sera à Poudlard je ferais en sorte de te pourrir la vie alors profites-en bien maintenant et ne m'adresse plus la parole. » M'écriais-je, et je la jetais de son lit.

Je sortis en courant et me dirigea vers le jardin, j'y cachais une petite cabane que j'avais faite quand j'étais plus jeune, je savais que c'était idiot de faire ça alors qu'il y avait des tas de cachettes dans ma maison.

J'étais bien à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas trop petit et j'avais installé une petite couchette, ma petite maison comme j'aimais l'appeler était cachée aux yeux des autres par un sort que j'avais inventé petit en voulant cacher les bonbons que j'avais pris dans la cuisine des Elfes de maison… Voler rimer avec une semaine de cachot chez moi et pas de dessert pendant un long moment.

J'avais apprécié pouvoir m'y cacher pendant que Lord Voldemort restait cloitré chez moi pour nous humilier ma famille et moi parce que mon père avait râté une mission qui lui avait été donnée. Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre jour après jour des cris et des hurlements de douleurs ou de terreurs, au bout d'un moment on ne les entendait presque plus mais le soir cela me donnait des sueurs froides!

J'en tremblais rien que d'y repenser, je ne me sentais plus à l'aise chez moi et la tension qu'il y avait dans la maison était invivable… Je regrettais parfois que mon père soit si mauvais et ma mère si malheureuse, désespérée et faible pour se liguer contre lui. C'était une femme honorable et très belle pour son âge, beaucoup de personnes disaient qu'elle était trop froide pour être jolie mais je n'étais absolument pas en accord avec cette opinion.

Lorsqu'on allait à des bals, ma mère attirait beaucoup l'attention et pourtant mon père l'interdisait de s'apprêter comme elle le souhaitait. Les regards des autres n'allant que vers sa femme le rendait fier mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher une pointe d'amertume et de jalousie.

J'étais tranquillement installé sur mon lit et lisait un manuel de potion qui avait appartenus à mon grand-père quand j'aperçus par la fenêtre la misérable Jenny qui cherchait par tout les moyens à me retrouver, elle serrait ses poignets et je vis de grosses marques rouges qui les ornaient. Je ne l'avais vraiment pas ratée et cela me plaisait énormément.

Elle devait être punie pour ses mensonges et c'était une catin, belle mais terriblement stupide. Conserver la mémoire des gens dans des bonbons pour se rappeler de ses plans culs! Et puis quoi encore? Insérer la mémoire des gens dans des faux pénis pour pouvoir vivre à jamais nos meilleures parties de jambes en l'air? Absolument immonde. Elle devrait avoir honte d'être ce qu'elle est.

Mon père n'aurait jamais accepter de l'héberger surtout sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû coucher avec moi! Nous n'avions aucun lien de parenté mais tout de même mon père est son parrain. C'est comme si elle faisait partie de ma famille.

Dans mon vocabulaire ce qu'elle a fait s'appel de l'inceste et c'est déshonorant. Nous n'étions pas une stupide famille moldue de bas quartier sans éducation.

Je vous laisse sur ce petit bout de chapitre, encore désolée pour le retard mais j'ai une idée de nouvelle fiction ! L'idée est saugrenue mais elle me plaît beaucoup, si des gens veulent savoir ce que s'est contacter moi, nous en parlerons ensemble. Bisous!


End file.
